One known self-locking safety belt retractor is described in European Patent EP 0 156 337 A2 (“the '337 patent”). The '337 patent discloses a U-shaped housing having two housing sides. The housing sides each include a circular opening for a belt shaft mounted therein. One of the two openings has an internal gearing running all around as a toothed blocking. One end of the belt shaft allocated to this opening is constructed for receiving a pawl in a countersunk or imbedded manner, as well as for pivotable mounting of the pawl. For this purpose, the pawl is constructed like a pendulum in the shape of an inverted “T” with a widened portion formed on the free end of the upright T beam, which rests in a reduced shank diameter portion formed in the depression of the shaft end so that the rotational axis for the pawl is formed in this way. The pawl is further carried through in a long hole from journal pins supported on each end of the belt shaft in resilient bearing cups so that under certain conditions, the belt shaft moves radially in the housing.
Due to the T shape of the pawl, several force transmission surfaces arise on the walls of a recess portion in the shaft end enclosing the T-shaped pawl at which the pawl, in various functional positions, comes to rest against allocated stop surfaces. Due to the construction of the gear teeth of the toothed blocking and the pawl, as well as the allocation of the gear teeth engagement surfaces in relation to the mounting of the pawl and the force transmission surfaces, a transmission of force in the circumferential direction exists in the event of a load (e.g., due to breaking, a car crash, etc.). It is moreover provided that the force transmission surface of the shaft end against which the allocated stop surface of the pawl lies in the event of geared tooth engagement, is constructed such that it acts as a resilient zone where material spikes can be crushed under a high load. In this way, it is assured that the blocking apparatus is not impaired in normal daily operation with gearings of the belt retractor housing and the pawl respectively coming into engagement under normal load. In the event of a crash, the resilient bearing cups are deformed with correspondingly higher load and thus the pawl comes into even deeper engagement with the toothed blocking due to a further radial swiveling with its gearing. One disadvantage is that there must exist a high gear tooth root strength due to the introduction of force taking place in the respective peripheral direction, especially on the toothed blocking fixed on the housing, to avoid shearing off the engaged gear teeth of the pawl that is associated with the belt retractor. From this there necessarily follows a relatively rough tooth distribution which has undesirably long latching or unlatching paths for the pawl. Likewise, a high material quality is necessary for constructing the toothed blocking.
One object of the present invention is to design an improved self-locking safety belt retractor so that the manufacturing expense is reduced in connection with short latching and unlatching paths, especially for the blocking apparatus.
The present invention provides a self-locking safety belt retractor with a blocking unit for a belt shaft which is rotatably mounted in housing segments of a U-shaped housing. The blocking unit includes a pawl pivotably mounted in a recess of a shaft front end of the belt shaft, wherein the pawl is configured to radially engage into a blocking tooth system constructed on a corresponding housing segment. The blocking tooth system and stop surfaces of the pawl, as well as force transmission surfaces of the recess of the shaft, are aligned in relation to one another such that when gear teeth of the pawl engage into the blocking tooth system under a normal load, a transmission of force takes place between the blocking tooth system and the belt shaft in a generally radial load direction. In the event of a rising load (e.g., a crash), the additional rising load is transmitted as a force acting in a generally peripheral direction due to the material (e.g., plastic) deformation of at least one engaged housing gear tooth. In this connection, the division of force transmission may be designed such that the load arising in normal operation of the belt retractor of ca. up to 5 kN is transmitted exclusively in a generally radial load direction, whereas in the event of a high load such as a crash, the maximal torque arising on the basis of the belt load acting on the belt shaft and the load resulting therefrom is transmitted or split up such that about ⅔ is transmitted through radial force absorption and about ⅓ is transmitted through the additional peripheral force absorption coming into action.
One advantage of the present invention is that despite the high belt load arising in the event of a crash, the use of a relatively fine gearing with a lower tooth gear depth makes it possible for short latching and unlatching paths to exist in connection with the modulation or remodulation of the latch. Moreover, the constructional cross section between the outer edge of the belt retractor housing and the gearing diameter can be kept smaller. Furthermore, a less high-grade, and thus more economical, material quality can be used for the design of the blocking tooth system.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, gear tooth flanks of the blocking tooth system running perpendicular to the generally peripheral direction are configured to deform in the event that a predetermined load acting upon them is exceeded.
The blocking tooth system of the present invention can be configured such that the tooth flanks forming a housing gear tooth of the blocking tooth system enclose an angle of greater than 90° with each other.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the recess in the shaft front end accommodating the pawl has a first force transmission surface for the transmission of force in a generally radial direction and a second force transmission surface for the transmission of force in a generally peripheral direction, whereby the second force transmission surface does not lie on the allocated stop surface of the pawl during radial force transmission taking place under a normal load.
In addition, the first force transmission surface may be arranged as a surface enclosing a bearing opening constructed in the pawl for accommodating a journal arranged on the belt shaft. When the pawl is in blocking engagement with the blocking tooth system, the first force transmission surface lies radially with respect to the rotational axis of the pawl and opposite the front gear tooth of the pawl in a generally radial direction. Correspondingly, the second force transmission surface runs radially up to the outer circumference of the shaft front end and faces the load-introducing gear tooth flank of the front housing gear tooth in a generally circumferential direction when the pawl is engaged with the blocking tooth system in the generally circumferential direction. In this manner, the region of the pawl bearing the gear teeth is situated between the tooth flank and the second force transmission surface, whereby the second force transmission surface may be constructed on a nose projecting in the generally peripheral direction into a correspondingly shaped notch of the pawl.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the journal is deformed on its outer end projecting through the bearing opening of the pawl when the pawl is inserted such that the pawl is secured rotatably on the journal and is simultaneously secured against axial displacement. Thus, after setting the pawl upon the journal of the belt shaft and its end side deformation, a captive subassembly is created. Consequently, it is possible to manufacture and preassemble this subassembly consisting of the shaft body, the belt shaft and the pawl independent of further subassemblies of the belt retractor. The axial securing of the pawl on the journal moreover securely prevents the pawl from breaking away under a load and represents a form-locking cover between the shaft body of the belt shaft, the pawl and the housing side blocking tooth system in all operating states of the safety belt retractor.
Furthermore, the end of the journal may be deformed into a rivet head in a wobbling rivet process.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the belt shaft has a depression on its front face for a snug installation of the pawl on the shaft front end, whereby the deformed end of the journal is also accommodated by the depression so that a snug closure of the pawl including the deformed end of the journal results in relation to the shaft front end.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the shaft body of the belt shaft including the journal is constructed as a casting. In this way, a secure force transmission of the blocking forces arising under load is guaranteed.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the present invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.